Haru's Gift
by HarryPotterSweetie
Summary: [One-shot] It's Christmas Eve and all the Sohmas are at Shigure's home...Haru decides to give Kyou an extra special gift. HaruxKyou


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, once again, I do not own Fruits Basket. Nor Haru. But even if I did, I'd lend him to Kyo…just for tonight. ;)

**Warning: Rated for some shonen-ai. Not too much.**

**A/N:** R&R. My second fanfic. Hope this one is ok. It just kinda came to me. I've been reading a lot of HaruxYukixKyo or variations of those lately, so I figured why not try and write a short one of my own. Like it says above, a bit of shonen-ai. HaruxKyo

**Haru's Gift**

It was Christmas Eve, and Tohru had make a huge dinner, with all the fixings. She invited over all the Sohma's...except Akito that is. The Sohmas' table could only fit 10 people, so 4 people had to sit at another table, what Shigure called the 'Kiddy Table'.

Kisa volunteered first to sit there, and Hiro right after. Haru also said he didn't mind sitting at the other table with Kisa. When no one else volunteered, Tohru said she would sit there, but Yuki protested and said, "Honda-san, you made this wonderful meal, you should sit here."

"I know!" Ayame said, "Make Kyonkichi sit at the 'Kitty Table'. Because he's a kitty!" Ayame started laughing, and Shigure couldn't help himself and also laughed.

Kyo stood up and said, "For the last time, don't call me that!"

"Thank you for standing up and volunteering to sit at the Kitty Table, Kyonkichi." Ayame said.

"But I didn't-"

"Good, it's settled then. Can we eat now?" Hatori said, getting inpatient with Ayame's comments.

Kyo reluctantly went to sit next to Haru, grumbling, "Why doesn't the rabbit sit here? Why do I have to?"

"Quit complaining." Hiro said, and started eating.

"Yes, it's really not that bad." said Haru.

"It's because of damn Ayame's damn comment about the damn Kitty Table!"

"Well, at least it gives us a chance to talk to each other," said Haru, looking at Kyo with eyes that meant he had something important to say. But Kyo didn't notice... He just went on grumbling to himself and eating, and Haru decided to talk to Kisa and Hiro.

Later, when dinner was finished and Kyo had finally gotten over the whole 'Kitty Table' event, it was time to exchange gifts...

Everyone gave and received a lot of nice things. Except for Kyo that is, who didn't give anything, but he did get one thing from Tohru. He thought that was all he was going to get when- "Kyo, I have something for you." said Haru, having the same look in his eyes like he did at dinner, but this time Kyo noticed.

"Ok, well, what is it?"

"Come in here," Haru said, pointing to the next room over. Haru stopped just in the doorway and stopped, while Kyo did the same.

"What's the different between here and where we just were, 10 feet away?"

"Well, here..." Haru stopped talking and pointed up, where there was mistletoe was hanging. Tohru had hung mistletoe in almost all the doorways, and Kyo make sure to avoid being under them. But from all that was going on, with everyone talking and exchanging gifts, he totally forgot.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

A smile spread across Haru's face as he said, "You know what this means..."

"No way am I...it's too disgusting to even say. And...And you'd make rat boy jealous!" Kyo replied, looking for a way to get out of the awkward situation.

"Well, Yuki doesn't even know we're here," Haru said, pointing at Yuki who was laughing with Tohru, "And I don't even really like him like that. I like you."

Before Kyo could respond, Haru placed his lips over Kyo's. Kyo's eye's widened in shock and he gasped. Bad move. Haru took the chance and thrust his tounge into Kyo's mouth. 'What is this damn cow thinking?!' he thought.

But then, he didn't mind the soft lips pressed against his so much and he actually liked the new warmth in his mouth. It was a feeling he had never felt before. He hadn't exactly kissed any girls (or guys...), since, well, he would turn into a cat if he did. Kagura had kissed him, but that wasn't his choice...much like this. But for some reason, he was enjoying this much more then Kagura's kiss, even though they were both forced upon him.

Just as Kyo was going to deepen the kiss, Haru broke away from Kyo, taking in deep breaths. Kyo did the same, not even realizing he was quickly running out of air. Kyo missed the warmth in his mouth, and it already felt cold... and empty.

Haru began to walk away, but turned back and with a smirk on his face said, "Happy Christmas Kyo-kun."

Kyo just stood there, still too shocked to move, but said, "Happy...Christmas."

**A/N:** Please Review and let me know what you think. My first time writing shonen-ai so if it wasn't too good forgive me. And thanks to everyone who liked '12 Days of Zodiac Christmas', since people liked that somewhat, I though I'd try and write some more. :) For now, Ja ne! (And you see that litte 'Submit Review' button? Click it!)


End file.
